


The Price of Fearlessness

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I hadn't broken my arm," Anna muttered. "Or sprained my ankle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Fearlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Kristanna Smut Week, Prompt 5: The feisty princess
> 
> I was trying to write an entirely different story for this prompt, but it just didn't work, so I scribbled this short bit of nothing instead.

 

"I wish I hadn't broken my arm," Anna muttered. "Or sprained my ankle."

I wish you hadn't fallen off of the roof," Kristoff snapped, and the brush he was pulling through her hair caught at a tangle, yanking hard.

"Ow!"

Kristoff dropped the brush. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm fine." She sniffed faintly, and he paused, hesitating, then reached out to wrap careful arms around her. Anna leaned back into his hold. "Are you mad at me?"

He kissed the back of her head. "No. I'm not mad. I'm just—you terrify me, Anna. Whenever you get hurt, I just…." His fingers touched the sling on her arm lightly.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to."

"I know." He kissed her hair again and then sat back, picking up the brush and drawing it over her hair, more delicately this time. When the last of the tangles were teased out he got up to put the brush away, only to turn back and find Anna glaring through tears at her bandaged ankle. She wiped a hand over her eyes as he sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

"I just…I feel bad. I know I made you worry, and I made Elsa worry, and…your faces when you came running out after I fell, you were both so white, and I'm  _sorry_ , I'm really, really sorry. And I'm…I'm mad? I think I'm mad at myself, for doing it, and I'm mad at my arm for being broken, and my leg for hurting, and I've been in bed all day now and I'll have to be in bed all day tomorrow and maybe the next day, and I  _hate_  being in bed…."

"Anna…" Kristoff interrupted her, reaching out to cradle her damp cheek in his palm. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. It wasn't a bad break, so your arm will heal in no time, and your ankle will be better in a few days. And I'm just glad that you're safe. Elsa's glad that you're safe. I mean…we don't want you to climb on the roof again, especially not when it's been raining. But no one is mad at you."

"I know, but I still feel bad. And I still don't want to be stuck in here. I feel like a helpless baby."

He chuckled and leaned over her to kiss her forehead. "You've spent all day in bed before," he murmured. "I don't remember you complaining so much then…."

"That was a very different situation," Anna said, glancing up at him through her lashes. His thumb stroked over her cheek, wiping away the tears as he bent to kiss her.

"It could have certain similarities…" he suggested, and kissed her again. She pressed against him enthusiastically, her mouth warm and hungry on his, and then she yelped, drawing back to cradle her arm.

"Sorry," she said. "Sorry, I moved it too much. Ugh." She flopped back on the bed. "I ruin everything."

"You do not ruin everything. Here—" He pulled several pillows into a pile. "You should put your foot up."

Anna let him settle her ankle on the pillows with a sigh, and stared morosely up at the canopy. Kristoff traced his fingers over the skin of her calf lightly, then began slowly running them up her leg, pushing the hem of her nightdress up so that he could press a kiss to her knee.

"What are you doing?" Anna propped herself up on her good elbow to look down at him, but a faint smile was touching her mouth. Good.

"I want to make you feel better. Can I?"

Anna lay back with a grin. "I don't know…can you?"

He snorted, pushing the dress up farther so that he could kiss her thigh. "I bet I can. May I try?"

"You—" She gasped as he sucked lightly at the sensitive skin closer to her hip. "You may."

It didn't take him long to push the nightgown up to her waist, to brush kisses against her lower stomach, her hips, the insides of her soft thighs, and Anna was squirming, and wincing as she jarred her arm again. Kristoff reached up to lace his fingers with hers, holding her hand still against her stomach.

"You have to be still. I don't want that doctor to come after me with his cane. Can you hold still, and not hurt your arm?"

"Yes," she groaned. "Just don't stop  _now_." Her good hand went down to tangle in his hair, tugging urgently, and he let her guide him to her warm center. At the touch of his mouth she cried out, fingers twisting, but she kept her hurt arm still, anchored by his hold. He slid his other hand over her leg, curling it around her knee as he tasted her.

It had been too long since they'd done this, and he savored her taste, her smell, curling his tongue into her and over her, his lips tugging gently, sucking. Anna's head pressed back into the pillow, ragged sighs and moans filling the air as he licked and teased. His nose nuzzled against the soft, damp curls, brushing the hard, sensitive button there as he thrust and stroked with his tongue, making her gasp, but when he moved to surround her clit with his lips she screamed. Kristoff tightened his hold on her leg, pinning it down so that she couldn't kick and hurt her ankle, and focused his attention on keeping her body arched and shuddering until she sagged breathless on the coverlet and her hand tugged firmly at his hair. He kissed her thigh gently, letting go of her to push himself up.

Anna was flushed, her cheeks a rosy, glowing pink under her freckles, and her breasts rose and fell rapidly under the thin fabric of her nightdress. Her hair was mussed again, spread out around her head and clinging to her damp forehead. Her bottom lip was red from being bitten, and Kristoff leaned up to kiss it.

"Are you alright? Nothing hurt?"

"Mmmm." She opened her eyes to smile at him. "Definitely nothing hurts." Her hand stroked his cheek. "Thank you. Um…do you need--?"

He shook his head. Touching her aroused him, but it didn't feel right for the moment—he knew he would be too worried about hurting her to give himself up to intimacy. There would be a better time later, when her ankle was less swollen, when she looked less fragile to him. "Not tonight. You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I need to be rested for my big day tomorrow," she muttered, but she also smiled. He rearranged her clothes neatly, tugged the coverlet out from under her and straightened the pillows under her foot before tucking the blanket over her. He changed into his own nightclothes, blew out the candles, slid carefully into the bed beside her. Usually Anna slept curled beside and around him, but that wasn't going to work very well tonight. Instead he put his arm behind her head, took her good hand in his and held it to his chest.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be more careful, I promise. I won't do anything crazy like that again."

He squeezed her hand. "Don't promise that, Anna. I don't want you to be different. You scare me, but I love that about you. I love how fearless you are. I just…I don't want you to do dangerous things alone, okay? I want to be there to catch you next time. Okay?"

"Okay." She tugged until he leaned over to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too, feistypants."


End file.
